


dirty dishes

by borataegguk



Category: Bangtan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jhope wants his baby to feel good, jimin dances to jhope's songs a lot, jimin doesn't listen and jhope just wants his baby to rest, jimin was just trying to be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borataegguk/pseuds/borataegguk
Summary: in which hoseok and jimin stay home to clean the house.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin
Kudos: 6





	dirty dishes

After finishing promotions for their newest comeback, BTS was finally able to take a break and relax for a few weeks.

On their first day off, some of the members decided to go to the mall.

Jimin and Hoseok didn't feel like going so they stayed behind to today up the house while the others were gone. Yoongi, on the other hand, had stayed back as well to catch some sleep. He put his airpods in his ears and said something very bad would happen if they woke him up before retreating to his room and locking the door.

Other than that, they were alone in the house for the next five hours.

"Babe-" Hoseok called Jimin, his boyfriend, from the living room, trying to look for the window cleaner to spray the windows. "Nevermind!" He quickly cut himself off when he saw the window cleaner sitting on the bookshelf by the door leading to the entryway.

Jimin, who didn't hear his boyfriend because of the airpods in his ears, was quietly washing the dishes. They have piled up for the last couple weeks and they finally had time to do them. Jimin quietly sang along to Just Dance as he did the dishes, barely shaking his hips as he rinsed off the dishes.

Hoseok then walked in and put the cleaner away underneath the sink, laughing when he saw Jimin dancing and singing along to his solo song.

After the song ended, Jimin put on another song. This time, it was Ego and Hoseok couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jimin only listening to his songs.

Hoseok slowly wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist, making him jump at the sudden embrace. Hoseok leaned forward and kissed Jimin on the cheek before leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Babe, why don't you rest while I do the rest of the dishes?" Hoseok asked after Jimin took his airpods out, Hoseok's hands running under his boyfriend's shirt and caressing Jimin's soft stomach.

"No, it's fine, Hoseok. I'm almost done anyways." Jimin said as he gestured to the little bit of silverware that was in the sink.

Hoseok sighed. He wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. He slowly traced his hand along Jimin's stomach before slowly reaching into his pants, making him moan from the sudden touch on his nether region. Hoseok's right hand grabbed onto Jimin's dick and he began stroking it from inside his jeans while his other hand played with Jimin's nipples. Jimin moaned loudly and leaned over the counter with his head down, his ass slightly sticking out as he let Hoseok pleasure him.

"Does that feel good, babe?" Hoseok whispered into Jimin's ear as he kissed up and down his neck before sucking on it to leave a hickey. Jimin nodded, grabbing onto Hoseok's hand to make him go faster.

Seconds later, he came with a soft moan, a small stain now on the front of his jeans. Hoseok turned him around and pulled him into his arms before pulling him in for a heated kiss, his hands traveling down Jimin's back and resting on his ass as he began to massage it.

Once again, Jimin moaned and he laid his head down on Hoseok's shoulder as the latter began to insert a finger into his hole. His finger began to move and he soon hit Jimin's sweet spot, making his boyfriend moan louder than he did just a few minutes ago.

After finally stretching him out, Hoseok turned Jimin around and had him lean over the counter as he pulled down their pants and lined his dick against his hole. "Ready?" He asked, earning a nod from his boyfriend before he slowly pushed in. He let Jimin get used to his size before he began to move again.

With each thrust he was going faster and hitting Jimin's sweet spot every time while one of his hands grabbed onto Jimin's dick to give him another handjob. "Faster, Hoseok!" Jimin moaned as he spread his cheeks a bit to make Hoseok go deeper, making himself moan even louder as Hoseok slammed against his sweet spot without failure.

"Oh my God!" Hoseok moaned as he began to pump Jimin's dick faster. "You're so tight!"

He thrusted into him as fast as he could. "I'm coming!" He said just before he released all of his seed into Jimin, the latter sighing in relief as he waited for Hoseok to pull out.

Hoseok looked down at his dick that was still inside of Jimin and smiled before thrusting in a few more times, making Jimin whimper.

"Hoseok..." Jimin whimpered again as his body twitched from the overstimulation. Hoseok made Jimin spread his legs wider and Hoseok, once again, pushed himself deeper. Jimin moaned as his dick shot cum onto the island counter in front of him.

Seconds later, Hoseok released his seed into Jimin once again and pulled out, quickly grabbing a tissue to clean their mess before the others got home.

Jimin, who was now sore, went into the living room and laid stomach first onto the couch while Hoseok continued the dishes.

He won't take 'no' for an answer.


End file.
